Le Temps de la Nuit
by SycohVales
Summary: Gotham la sombre, Gotham la ténébreuse, où les ombres se faufilent avec tant de facilité. Invisibles, elles hantent les esprits, créatrices de monstres dans un monde d'Hommes. Et c'est là, dans cette obscurité que se dessine le spectre de Jérôme Valeska, et de son élan meurtrier. Son rire fatal s'immisce dans les âmes, et les perd. Aux âmes errantes de Gotham, qui oublient le bien
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la Fox. Seul le personnage d'Annie Henderson m'appartient.

 **Avertissement :** Spoiler de la saison 1 et 2

 **Salut ! Alors voilà ma petite-grande fanfiction sur Gotham, en espérant que ça vous plaise :) Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1

« Your legacy will be death and madness »

(Cicero, saison 2, épisode 3)

Annie entendait les cris cassés de sa mère, étouffés par l'épaisse porte et les murs gris qui l'entouraient. Assise en tailleurs contre le mur qui se trouvait en face de sa porte, juste en dessous de la petite fenêtre à la vitre brisée, Annie avait les yeux fermés. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur ses genoux, en essayant de se détendre. Elle prenait de longues inspirations, respirant l'air néfaste et poussiéreux de cette chambre vide. Les hurlements cessèrent. Il lui fallut du temps pour s'en rendre compte, il lui fallut du temps pour ne plus les entendre. Pour qu'ils s'évanouissent totalement dans le silence, dévoreur d'espace, et pour que l'écho qu'ils généraient disparaisse de son âme. Du verre se brisa, elle le devinait tombé sur le sol, glissant des mains tremblantes d'alcool de celui qui était son père. Elle l'entendit jurer, de sa voix lointaine et empourprée. Elle se leva, tranquillement, se détacha du mur qu'elle tenait, et attendit de voir la poignée se remuer. Sa gorge se serra alors, comme si un serpent venait l'entourer. Ce serpent s'enroulait ensuite tout autour de son corps, et mangeait l'intérieur de sa tête, pour que le vide s'immisce en elle. À cet instant seulement, la tête lui tournait, plus ou moins violemment. Mais elle ne pleurait pas, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Annie avait cessé de pleurer.

Un premier coup, porté au visage, lui faisait perdre l'équilibre. Elle se maintenait pourtant debout, toujours, parce que le premier coup n'était que la cruelle entrée. Le second, plus puissant, la rendait aveugle quelques secondes. Elle avait mordu sa joue, involontairement, et elle sentait l'habituel goût sanglant s'écouler lentement dans sa gorge. Le troisième coup la faisait tomber à terre. Posée sur ses coudes, elle regardait le sol sous elle, en essayant d'oublier la douleur, ou de la diminuer. « La douleur n'est qu'une sensation ». Le quatrième arrivait droit dans son dos, et ses coudes cédaient, son buste s'abattait sur le sol. Et puis, elle arrêtait de compter. Elle n'entendait plus ses propres supplications, ses plaintes, ou simplement ses souffrances. Son corps restait endoloris durant de longues minutes, à moins que se ne fussent des heures. Annie ouvrait doucement les yeux, comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar qui revenait presque toutes les nuits. Elle essayait de se dresser, en s'appuyant sur le mur. La vie était toujours là, persistante. Parfois elle aurait aimé s'ouvrir cette peau fragile, qui saignait parfois, sur laquelle des bleus s'étalaient. Elle gardait près d'elle un morceau de verre, trouvé au bas de la fenêtre, au cas où. Jusqu'alors, elle s'en était servi seulement pour tracer une barre sur les murs, à chaque jour qui passait. Les barres, elle avait cessé de les compter depuis bien longtemps, elles aussi, mais elle voulait voir les jours passer, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Voir continuer sa propre vie, et se dire, le jour ou elle s'en irait « Je suis allée jusqu'au bout ». Mais avant cela, elle avait décidé d'attendre sa chance. La télé, derrière son mur l'avait dit une fois : la chance finit par tourner.

Elle se déplaçait difficilement jusqu'au mur en face, et collait son oreille à la porte, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible dans ses bottines noires et lourdes. Pas un son ne traversait l'appartement, excepté celui du souffle endormi de son père. À cela, elle souriait. C'était le moment du repos, pour elle, pour sa mère, et malheureusement, pour lui. Elle s'accroupit sur le matelas à terre, posée sur ses genoux, et pris le morceau de verre entre ses mains pour l'observer longuement. Il ne lui renvoyait pas son reflet, elle voyait ses doigts à travers. C'était beau. Peut-être aussi beau qu'un levé de soleil. Le verre glissa légèrement, et ouvrit la paume de sa main. Elle le lâcha, et observa la plaie coulante. Le sang descendait doucement le long de son poignet, en faisant des détours, pour s'inscrire, poisseux, sur sa peau. Elle se surprit à aimer le contraste des couleurs, le rouge violent, sur sa peau blanche. La blessure n'était absolument pas profonde, mais la perfection du verre avait réussit à la faire saigner. Elle respira l'odeur que dégageait le sang, irréel, fort, écœurant. Elle passa sa lèvre inférieure sur son bras, depuis la goutte qui continuait sa progression, jusqu'à la source de l'écoulement. Un peu de sang s'accrocha à son menton, qu'elle effaça d'un revers de main.

Après tout, le goût de la mort ne devait pas être si terrible, lorsque le goût de la vie n'est plus.

Il regardait intensément la petite figurine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. C'était un cheval noir, aux vieilles courbes, salies par la poussière et aux yeux délavés par le temps. Jérôme la faisait tourner lentement, il l'imaginait prise dans un tourbillon dévastateur, au milieu de corps sans vie. Il faisait nuit, mais les centaines d'ampoules à l'extérieur reflétaient leur indiscrète lumière à l'intérieur des caravanes. Le vent les bougeaient tranquillement, faisant vaciller leurs lumières déjà instables. Il entendait les soupirs de sa mère dans la chambre juste à côté, collée à la sienne, et les souffles étouffés de l'homme au dessus d'elle. Jérôme avait cette sensation déplaisante, qui lui rétractait le cœur, l'empêchant de battre normalement, et le privant de sa respiration pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne s'oblige à inspirer. Il laissa tomber le jouet, et enfouit sa tête dans son coussin, en essayant de faire abstraction des sons qui lui parvenaient. Il faisait semblant de ne pas les entendre, de les oublier, car ils étaient toujours là, flottant dans l'air, remplissant le silence. Même lorsqu'ils cessaient, Jérôme les entendaient, ils étaient présent, comme un bourdonnement entêtant. Le plus perturbant était lorsqu'il voyait sa mère, croisait son regard dédaigneux, voyait ses lèvres remuer pour lui reprocher un quelconque fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer, dégoulinante de sueur, avec ce parfum exotique qui la caractérisait tant, les yeux vacillants après l'effort. Il détournait le regard à ces moments là.

Enfin, les ébats violents se turent. Jérôme les entendit rire, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'esclaffer à cet instant. Elle rigolait toujours la première, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, et l'autre la suivait dans son délire infondé. Il pensait qu'elle rigolait pour lui, parce qu'il était dans la chambre à côté, qu'il entendait tout, et qu'elle savait que ça devait sûrement lui provoquer la nausée. À savoir s'il ne vomissait pas de temps en temps, ce malheureux garçon roux, qui était – _hélas_ – le sien. Il lui ressemblait, c'était ça le pire, il lui ressemblait de trop. Il n'était pourtant pas comme elle, cet horrible jeune homme, trop grand, et faible. Il n'aurait pas pu ressembler à ce grand homme baraqué, croisé il y a moins de vingt ans ? Lui, était si beau, si fort. C'est elle qui avait envie de vomir lorsqu'elle voyait son garçon, aux yeux indiscrets, et asservis. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire semblant, elle ne pouvait pas essayer de l'aimer. Néanmoins, le détester, elle savait le faire, parfaitement. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la regarder, il ne devait pas poser ses yeux sur elle. Jérôme n'était pas son fils, Jérôme était un étranger.

Le jeune homme se leva de son lit en le faisant grincer. Au même instant qu'il passait le seuil de la porte de sa chambre, une main s'abattit sur sa nuque, la compressant douloureusement. Des ongles pénétrèrent sa peau, profondément. Il serra immédiatement les dents, discrètement.

\- Tu n'as pas rangé ! Mais combien de fois il va falloir que je te le dise ! Range ce putain de bordel ! Tout de suite !

Elle lâcha brusquement sa nuque. Il tourna légèrement la tête derrière lui, pour voir ce qu'il s'y passait, et aperçu l'homme qui se rhabillait à la hâte. Il serra les dents une nouvelle fois, mais de haine. Un nœud lui serrait la gorge, lui faisant monter des larmes qu'il étouffait sans retenue, compressé par lui-même et des sentiments brutaux qui lui rongeaient le cœur depuis des années. Il retenait ses gestes, retenaient ses mains prêtes à s'écraser sur n'importe quoi.

Jérôme bouillonnait, il sentait tout son corps s'échauffer d'un coup, comme si des flammes venaient l'entourer, pour lécher sa peau blanche, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Mais il se contentait de se contenir, toujours, et tenait quelques secondes le plan de travail rectangulaire pour se concentrer. Il avait de moins en moins peur de sa mère, et elle devait le sentir, car elle changeait de comportement. Elle devenait plus rapide dans ses mouvements, l'atteignant de quelconque façon avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire la moindre remarque silencieuse, ou le moindre pas hésitant. Le cœur de Jérôme semblait ne plus exister, il ne le sentait plus, l'avait même oublié. C'est cela qui faisait peur, c'est cela qui effrayait. Parce qu'un homme sans cœur, est un homme qui n'a plus peur de rien, qui n'a plus rien à perdre, et plus rien à quoi s'attacher. Et le cœur de Jérôme s'effaçait, s'assombrissait incroyablement, grignoté par des démons invisibles, qui riaient en le voyant mourir ainsi. Il lui arrivait de le sentir s'effriter. Il prit le pot de mélasse qui traînait sur le plan de travail pour le mettre dans le placard au dessus de lui. L'homme, qu'il se refusait de regarder, ou même de reconnaître, s'approcha de sa mère, qui observait Jérôme. Il lui attrapa une fesse, et lui souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille, et ils rirent une nouvelle fois, sans retenue. Il sentit une mains plus grande et plus puissante que celle de sa mère se poser sur son épaule :

\- Écoute bien ta mère, petit.

Il fit tout pour éviter de croiser son visage, ses yeux, et effaça le son de sa voix, pour ne pas le reconnaître. Quelle était cette remarque stupide ? Jérôme hocha la tête superficiellement, le dos courbé, et reprit son rangement.

\- Repasse me voir quand tu veux, mon joli, lança sa mère à l'homme qui ouvrait la porte d'entrée.

Lorsqu'il fut dehors, elle se tourna vers Jérôme en perdant son sourire.

Tu as entendu ? Alors fais ce que je te dis, imbécile.

Il pinça ses lèvres, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. S'il avait arrêté de se plaindre, c'était bien pour une raison : la patience est une vertu, dit-on. Mais, elle est aussi bien souvent une fatalité. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Jérôme brisa le verre qu'il tenait entre ses longs doigts, et cogna son poing sur le plan de travail. Il humidifia ses lèvres du bout de sa langue, alors qu'un sourire s'y dessinait lentement. Il tourna un regard dédaigneux et animal vers la salle de bain, où sa mère était invisible.

\- « Personne ne se soucis de toi, Jérôme », répéta-t-il doucement.

\- Des paroles qu'il avait toujours entendu.

\- C'est le moment de le prouver, pétasse.

Les démons de son cœur éclatèrent d'un rire froid et puissant, qui s'empressait de déborder par sa bouche. Il s'arrêta tout à coup, de peur que sa mère l'entende, malgré l'eau qui s'écoulait. Il était temps de montrer que tout le monde ne se soucierait de rien.

Jérôme sortit de la caravane, rapidement, le pas décidé. Son introversion l'effaçait aux yeux des autres, mais pas assez pour qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas lorsqu'il sortait. Tous étaient différents à son égard : l'indifférence que certains lui portait, ou le mépris qu'ils exprimaient, la compassion, ou la haine, bien souvent provoquée par aucune raison valable.

Les poings fermés, les bras collés à son corps, il regardait droit devant lui, en ignorant tous les autres êtres qui pouvaient l'entourer. Il cherchait quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Une chose qui pourrait faire l'affaire. À moins qu'il ne soit obligé d'utiliser ses mains comme dernier recourt, mais cette idée le révulsait : il ne poserait pas les mains sur cette femme. Il trébucha sur une souche de bois. Le lien se fit immédiatement : il leva les yeux, et repéra au dessus d'un tas de bois une hache planté dans l'un des morceaux. Il vérifia autour de lui que personne ne se trouvait dans les parages, et s'empara de la hache sans effort. Il l'inspecta quelques secondes, voyant ses desseins se tracer, dans une encre impalpable. Il la coinça entre sa hanche et son pantalon, et laissa tomber sa chemise par dessus.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? S'exclama une voix dans son dos.

Jérôme se retourna brusquement, en sentant le manche de la hache s'enfoncer douloureusement dans sa peau. Le regard satisfait qu'il arborait s'effaça subitement, pour redevenir le regard désorienté qu'il entretenait.

\- Je... Je cherche ma mère...

\- Je l'ai vue proche de votre caravane tout à l'heure. Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Non, merci, ça ira.

Il finit sa phrase en s'en allant, une main sur la hanche qui cachait l'arme.

Sa mère n'était pas encore sortie de la douche. Tout était parfait. Il allait bientôt être midi, et tous allaient disparaître dans leurs caravanes, ou au chapiteau. Sa mère ne tarderait pas à lui gueuler de préparer le repas. Elle sortit de la douche presque au même instant, ignora Jérôme, pour prendre du whisky qui traînait dans un placard. Il l'observa faire, scruta ses moindres gestes.

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ? Cracha-t-elle en sentant son regard braqué sur elle.

\- Si. Je vais avoir une journée chargée, vois-tu, chère mère. Grâce toi, d'ailleurs.

La confiance avec laquelle il lui répondit la heurta. Elle en fut déstabilisée.

\- Oui, reprit-il, la cuisine, le balais, la vaisselle, ce n'est pas que c'est épuisant à force, mais... c'est très lassant.

\- Depuis quand tu me réponds ?! S'énerva-t-elle, avec un manque de crédibilité qui arracha un sourire à son fils.

Une moue faussement déçue se dessina sur son visage enfantin.

\- Voyons, maman, tu es bien plus persuasive que ça, habituellement. C'était qui cette fois ? Le directeur ? Le fils du directeur ? Un qui n'avait pas de caravane ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Le visage de son fils l'effrayait, il n'était pas le garçon qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir.

\- Ce que je veux ? Ce que _moi_ je veux ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande... étrange sensation... c'est presque... _plaisant_.

Elle recula d'un pas, pour se trouver coincée contre le plan de travail, la bouteille de whisky à la main. Jérôme était droit, posté sur ses jambes qui n'avaient jamais parues aussi robustes. Il semblait plus grand, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus dangereux.

\- Va dans ta chambre, immédiatement !

\- Ouuuh... ironisa-t-il. Des ordres, des ordres, des ordres... J'espère que tu as bien profité de cette matinée. Et du reste de ta vie, d'ailleurs.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » « Que me veut mon _imbécile, fétiche et stupide_ garçon ? ». Il est trop tard pour les questions, maman. Il fallait y répondre avant.

\- Jérôme, je...

Elle attrapa un énorme verre et tenta de le lui jeter à la figure. Il l'évita, d'un mouvement de tête, et le verre explosa contre un mur derrière lui.

\- Oups...

Il attrapa la hache.

\- Si j'avais su que tu casserais du verre, je ne me serais pas dérangé à aller chercher cette hache. L'ironie aurait été plus parfaite.

La charmeuse de serpent s'apprêtait à crier lorsqu'il se jeta sur elle, plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il lui asséna un coup violent vers la clavicule, ce qui la fit tomber à terre. Il lui enfonça alors la hache dans le dos. La bouteille de whisky s'écoulait sur le sol, imbibant le tapis, les vêtements de sa mère, ses cheveux et sa peau. Il s'accroupit prêt du corps et retira la hache qui avait éclaté la colonne vertébrale. Elle se dégagea de la chair dans un bruit d'os cassé, et de succion, causé par le sang. Il regarda la lame de la hache en rigolant. Il passa son doigt sur le sang qui s'y était accroché. Il vit du coin de l'œil la main de sa mère sursauter. Il soupira avec un étrange mouvement des lèvres, qui mêlait une fausse empathie et un sourire malsain. Il attrapa le front de sa mère d'une main, releva sa tête pour dégager sa gorge et passa lentement la lame de la hache dessus, laissant derrière elle une plaie béante qui crachait du sang, se mélangeant au whisky dans le tapis. Son œuvre achevée, Jérôme laissa tomber la hache sur le sol. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, tic maladifs qu'il était en train d'adopter. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Toutes ses émotions s'embrouillaient. Il avait peur, il était satisfait, la situation lui échappait, tout comme il la contrôlait. C'était une sensation terriblement agréable, un peu comme un soulagement soudain. Sa faiblesse n'était alors plus à l'ordre du jour, tout le monde s'était trompé. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait écopé d'aucune trace de sang sur ses vêtements.

\- Faut croire que je suis doué, murmura-t-il à lui même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Jérôme lâcha un grognement. Qui pouvait bien venir les déranger à l'heure du repas. Il entrouvrit la porte, en cachant ses doigts saignant et dissimulant le corps de sa mère.

\- Oui ? Demanda-t-il avec sa timidité usuelle.

\- Ta mère est là, petit ?

C'était Oliver, l'un des clowns du cirque.

\- Non, pas vraiment, répondit-il sans laisser tomber son masque de personnage craintif.

\- Tu es sur ? Je voudrais la voir, s'il te plaît.

\- Elle est... occupée... si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, fit-il semblant d'hésiter.

Oliver le fixa, paraissant réfléchir. Jérôme crut qu'il allait insister pour entrer. Dans ce cas, il l'aurait laissé entrer et l'aurait tué à la suite. Un de plus, un de moins, il n'y avait plus d'importance.

\- Ouais. Ouais d'accord, je vois, dit Oliver. Tu saurais qui est avec elle ?

\- Non, désolé. Je ne veux pas forcément avoir affaire à eux...

\- Très bien. Tu lui diras que je suis passé, gamin.

Jérôme se contenta de sourire pâlement, et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Je suis pas un « gamin », nom d'un chien, dit-il en grinçant des dents. Maman, maman, maman... soupira-t-il en se rapprochant du corps, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? C'est drôle : je n'y avais pas pensé avant. C'est presque cool de te parler maintenant que tu ne peux plus répondre.

Il tira sa tête en arrière pour voir son visage.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête voyons, toi qui a si bonne mine d'habitude ! Quel teint cadavérique... il s'esclaffa.

Mais une légère panique gagnait peu à peu Jérôme : il ne pourrait pas cacher ce corps seul. Et si quelqu'un finissait par entrer ici, il irait directement en prison. Il lui fallait cacher toutes les preuves. Le premier visage qui lui vint à l'esprit était celui de Cicéro, l'homme qui lui avait toujours montré quelque sollicitude. Il plongea ses doigts ensanglantés dans l'eau, et sortir hâtivement de chez lui pour retrouver son unique bienfaiteur.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la Fox. Seul le personnage d'Annie Henderson m'appartient.

 **Avertissement :** Spoiler de la saison 1 et 2

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Les héros n'existent pas**

\- Tu as fait _quoi_? Demanda le vieux Cicéro en fixant le vide de ses yeux aveugles.

\- C'était un accident, dit Jérôme avec une voix plaintive et saccadée. Je vous en prie, Cicéro, il faut que vous m'aidiez. Tout est dans la caravane... j'ai paniqué ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès, vous savez, avec tout ce qui se passait... ma mère n'était pas une sainte...

Le jeune homme fit semblant de verser quelques larmes.

\- Ta mère était loin d'être une sainte ! Mais ton crime n'était pas une solution... dit-il à voix plus basse.

Ce qu'avait fait Jérôme le répugnait, incontestablement. Mais ce jeune homme avait une excuse, une impitoyable excuse. Il finirait par regretter ses paroles, et celle du garçon.

\- Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer ? Supplia Jérôme, toujours aussi théâtrale. Je vous le jure, je regrette, j'ai peur !

\- Non, je ne vais pas te dénoncer, Jérôme. Mais ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Bon très bien...

Cicéro semblait obligé de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Son acte n'était pas spontané, loin de là, mais c'est une autre force qui le poussait à agir ainsi : celle du secret.

\- Ce soir, lorsque tout le monde sera à l'entraînement, avant l'ouverture du cirque, nous cacherons le corps de ta mère. Et pour la hache... tu feras graver les lettres d'un gang satanique : le Hellfire Club, il sévissait il y a encore pas très longtemps dans la région... tu t'en débarrasseras dans un endroit reculé de Gotham, tu as compris ?

Jérôme hocha la tête, en balbutiant quelques mots, que Cicéro interpréta comme un « oui ».

\- Sors maintenant, et vient me chercher seulement vers dix-huit heures. Va te débarrasser de la hache tout de suite.

Jérôme ne se fit pas prier, et sortit immédiatement de la caravane du vieil homme. Il avait tout gobé, l'imbécile ! C'était si facile. Tuer était facile, mourir était facile, mentir encore plus. Jérôme éprouvait une satisfaction personnelle qu'il n'aurait jamais pu croire possible. Toutes ces nuits à imaginer comment s'affranchir d'un être aussi détestable que sa mère, et enfin réaliser le fantasme d'une vie. Une courte vie, certes, mais dix-huit ans, ça se fêtait. Et comment les fêter plus dignement qu'en s'affirmant comme un homme libre !

\- Me revoilà, maman ! Oups, j'oubliais...

Riant, il avança en faisant quelques élégants pas de danse. Il attrapa la hache, retira le sang dessus. Il s'en alla rapidement, la fourrant dans son manteau et prit la direction de la ville. Personne ne lui parlait, et il ne parlait à personne. La solitude a de grands avantages. Faire marquer une hache du saut des Hellfire n'était pas difficile dans une ville telle que Gotham, qui regorge de criminels. La seule chose dont il avait besoin, c'était de l'argent. Ce qu'il avait prévu – et en grande quantité. Et rien de plus simple que de trouver un endroit abandonné et délabré : le Pont d'Arkham était l'endroit parfait. Il y avait une rivière dessous, sale et nauséabonde, et bon nombre de SDF étaient habitués des lieux.

Se débarrasser d'un objet encombrant n'aurait jamais pu être aussi accessible. Jérôme regarda la hache tomber dans le vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'abatte sur le sol. Il ajusta sa capuche sur sa tête, et s'en alla sans attendre plus longtemps. Un taxi le ramena jusqu'au cirque. Tout faire lui avait presque prit la totalité de l'après-midi. Mais lorsqu'on est libre, qu'importe le temps. Dix-sept heures, et déjà les chemins du cirque étaient presque vides de monde. On pouvait entendre des rires ou des exclamations provenant du chapiteau en pleine euphorie, comme chaque soir. Les clients ne tarderaient pas à arriver pour le grand spectacle. Jérôme n'avait pas de numéro ce soir, ce qui tombait bien, finalement. Tout semblait être dès lors en sa faveur. Même Cicéro ne changeait pas d'avis.

Avec l'aide de l'homme aveugle, ils déplacèrent le corps de sa mère derrière les dernières caravanes. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'amener plus loin, par peur d'être surpris. Non pas d'être surpris dans leur crime, mais dans l'absence qu'ils marqueraient. Cicéro n'était pas un homme absent, et aimait assister aux entraînements. Les jeunes étaient doués, bien que la guerre que se menaient encore les deux familles persistait stupidement. Sa condition d'homme aveugle lui permettait d'obtenir le respect des autres, et sa voix se faisait souvent entendre. Il chercha l'épaule de Jérôme, qui regardait le corps sans vie de sa mère posé sur le sol, sans aucune précaution. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il la pressa lentement. Jérôme tourna progressivement son visage pour regarder la main ridée et sèche du vieil homme avec mépris et dédain. Une chance que le vieux était aveugle. Il fit semblant de renifler, comme s'il pleurait, et posa sa main sur la sienne. L'illusion était parfaite. La situation était presque amusante. Lui, devant le corps sans vie de la femme qu'il détestait le plus, cet homme dépassé compatissant de sa mystifiante peine. Jérôme se sentait grand, puissant, capable de gérer la vie et la mort, capable même de faire croire aux choses les plus fausses. Finalement, Jérôme se sentait vivant, vibrant même, prêt à écrire les prochaines pages rouge sang qui définiraient sa vie.

* * *

Annie se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant sa porte s'ouvrir. Un corps indéfini se jeta à côté de son matelas.

\- Maman ? Demanda-t-elle, la voix à moitié endormie.

\- Ann, Ann, tiens, je t'ai ramené un peu de nourriture. Ton père dort, je lui ai piqué les clefs, s'il me voit ici il me tue...

\- Comme à chaque fois, répondit Annie sans réfléchir.

\- Sa mère rigola tranquillement.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Tu vas aimer, c'est du pain, et de la sardine, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé, je suis vraiment désolée.

Annie la regarda intensément, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle goûtait aux traits de son visage, qu'elle appréciait son sourire triste, ou qu'elle croisait son regard fatigué. Elle distingua une coupure sous sa lèvre inférieure. Elle passa un doigt dessus.

\- On y est passées toutes les deux, ce soir, dit-elle alors que ses lèvres s'étirèrent sagement sur ses joues.

\- On va sortir de là, répondit Annie avec un manque de conviction qui ne laissa passa mère indifférente. Toi, il faut que tu sortes de là. Part, part faire des courses, acheter son alcool, et ne revient pas.

\- Pas sans toi, Ann. Tu veux que je te raconte l'histoire de La Princesse ?

On n'est jamais assez vieux pour entendre des contes de fée. Ils sont là, pour nous apprendre, pour nous rappeler, et nous montrer la vie. Annie hocha la tête. Sa mère s'installa sur son matelas avec elle.

Il était une fois, dans un pays très très lointain, une jeune princesse. Elle était vraiment très belle, et tous les jeunes hommes du royaume voulaient l'épouser. Mais la jeune princesse était bien difficile : ce garçon-là était trop grand, la couleurs des yeux de cet autre-là étaient beaucoup trop clair, le nez de celui-ci ne lui convenait pas, et quel horrible menton avait celui-là ! Ainsi, les jeunes hommes défilaient dans les salles du royaume sans que la jeune femme n'en trouvât un qui lui convienne. Mais la jeune princesse cachait un terrible secret, qu'elle ne pouvait exprimer à ses parents, ou à quiconque : une fois qu'elle se promenait en forêt, sur son magnifique cheval, elle avait croisé un jeune homme qui était paysan. Leur rencontre avait été bien étrange : le cheval s'était emballé, et elle en était tombée. Chris, le jeune homme, l'avait aidé à se remettre debout. Ses yeux étaient aussi doux que des nuages, son visage aussi rassurant que le soleil caressant la vallée, et son sourire aussi éclatant que la lune reflétant sur l'eau calme d'un lac. La princesse en était tombée éperdument amoureuse, et ses pensées étaient tournées vers lui, inévitablement. Mais, fut un jour ou ses parents découvrirent le véritable secret de la jeune femme, et ils lui interdirent de sortir du château pour retrouver cet homme, qui ne la méritait pas, à cause de sa condition. Mais la jeune fille, bornée, se refusait alors à rencontrer d'autres prétendant, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas revu son paysan. Ses parents refusèrent, et jamais alors elle ne sortit du château...

Annie s'était rendormie. Elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, et demandait à sa mère de la lui raconter seulement pour s'endormir dans ses bras. Abigail passa lentement sa main dans les cheveux blonds de sa fille.

\- Tu as raison, ma petite Ann, les princesses ne peuvent pas vivre ainsi. On doit partir. Je vais arranger ça. Les princes charmants, ça n'existe pas. C'est toi et moi.

Elle se dégagea, et sortit sans bruit de la chambre sombre.

Le lendemain, Annie engouffra le pain et la boite de sardine dans sa bouche, et jeta les restes par la fenêtre cassée. L'appartement était calme, en début de journée. Personne ne criait, tout le monde reprenait des forces. Tout le monde, sans exception. Mais l'absence de bruit en début d'après-midi fut plus qu'anormal. Il fut inquiétant, perturbant, presque alarmant. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas y avoir de bruit, alors que les quelques rayons de soleil froid arrivaient à se frayer un chemin par sa fenêtre. Le silence n'était pas aussi clair habituellement, pas aussi sain et sécuritaire. Annie colla délicatement son oreille contre la porte, et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, comme si cela put l'aider à mieux entendre. Mais aucun son ne lui parvint, aucun mouvement lourd, ou passage furtif. Un silence absolu. Annie tenta de baisser la poignée de la porte, mais rien ne se passa. Elle réessaya, mais la porte restait obstinément bloquée, comme si elle aussi voulait qu'Annie ne sorte jamais de cette pièce.

\- À la vie à la mort, hein ! À la vie à la mort ! Satanée porte ! Vas-tu t'ouvrir ! Dix ans que je suis là, t'en a pas marre ? Mais ouvre toi connasse !

Elle frappa la porte de ses avants bras, basculant tout son corps pour essayer de la faire céder. Elle ne souciait plus de ce qui pouvait lui arriver, parce que rien n'était pire que la solitude. Elle entendit un verrou se tourner, mais ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait ça. Oh non, ce n'était pas elle. Paniquée, elle se retira de la porte et recula jusqu'au mur, sous sa perpétuelle fenêtre. La poitrine tambourinante, plus que de coutume, elle serra sa robe entre ses doigts, pour se raccrocher à quelque chose. C'était comme si elle tenait une corde, alors qu'elle basculait dans un puits sans fond, mais que cette corde n'était accroché à rien. À un vide lancinant, meurtrier. Le corps imposant de son père s'immisça dans la pièce. Un frisson la parcourut, glacial, lui faisant tourner la tête.

\- Tu sais où est ta mère, salope ? Où elle est ?

Annie ne comprenait pas. Alors, elle était partie, enfin. Elle n'avait pas attendu le prince charmant. Elle avait compris qu'il n'existait pas. Les héros ne sont que les fantasmes enfantins, qui perdurent à l'âge adulte, parce que l'homme à besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose. Tout comme Annie avait besoin de s'accrocher en ce moment-même à sa corde invisible.

\- Tu vas me répondre ?

Elle n'avait pas envie de répondre. Répondre, ne servirait à rien. Elle ne put s'empêcher de voir sa mère prendre ses affaires, et partir, claquer une bonne fois pour toute cette maudite porte. Un léger rictus déforma son visage gouverné par la peur.

\- Elle ne reviendra pas, murmura-t-elle assez fort pour qu'il l'entende.

Il laissa tomber la bière qu'il tenait, et avança avec de grandes enjambée sur Annie. Il leva sa main pour la frapper au visage, elle évita le coup de justesse, fléchissant les genoux. Surpris, son père resta immobile plusieurs secondes. Annie et lui se regardaient, comme si tous les deux venaient de comprendre quelque chose, comme si lui sortait d'un sommeil douloureux, et qu'elle émergeait d'un état léthargique. Elle se redressa précautionneusement. Elle sentait une étrange sensation envahir son corps et lui remuer les entrailles. Une sorte de chaleur, qui trouvait sa source dans son cœur, et qui s'étalait sur elle, tout comme l'eau s'étale sur la peau lorsqu'on se jette dans une onde bouillonnante. Elle y goûta, se sentit frémir.

Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, il se jeta sur elle, et la fit tomber au sol. Il se renversa et tenta de la maintenir sous lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son cou, pour le garder éloigné, mais il était bien plus lourd et puissant qu'elle. Annie essayait de le maintenir le plus loin possible, ne pouvant supporter de sentir son souffle sur elle, et son haleine empestant l'alcool. Elle le griffa au visage. Il lui attrapa les mains et les maintint au sol, avec une des siennes, et détacha les boutons de son jean avec l'autre. Annie échappa un cri étouffé, en comprenant ce qui allait lui arriver. Ou ce qu'elle allait empêcher d'arriver. Elle sentit une main passer sur ses jambes, et à cet instant précis, alors qu'elle ne respirait plus, Annie lança son genou au hasard dans le corps au dessus d'elle. Elle se dégagea, profitant qu'il se torde de douleur, envoya son pied frapper quelque chose et se traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à son matelas. Il lui attrapa la cheville pour la tirer vers lui. Elle secoua sa jambe, il lâcha la cheville et elle lui enfonça son talon dans le visage. L'homme hurla de souffrance en se tenant l'œil.

Elle attrapa le morceau de verre caché entre les couvertures, et se retourna au moment ou il s'abattait une nouvelle fois sur elle. La confusion était totale, elle ne le voyait pas vraiment, mais elle savait qu'il était là. Il était temps. Elle lui donna un coup de coude entre l'épaule et le cou, ce qui le fit reculer. Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait rien contre cette furie, il se releva. Elle l'imita, la respiration coupée. Il se mit à courir, pensant que c'était la meilleure solution, et sans réfléchir, elle envoya le verre sur lui. Elle sentit l'ouverture se faire, et le sang s'écoula immédiatement. Elle avait blessé l'avant bras. Ne lâchant rien, il se rapprocha encore d'elle. Annie recommença. Une nouvelle plaie se fit, proche de sa gorge. Ou peut-être sur sa gorge. Elle ne savait pas vraiment. Horrifié, il hurla une nouvelle fois, sa voix était mêlée à des sanglots retenus. Il luttait pour que le sang ne se déverse pas, mais rien n'y faisait. Alors, il sortit de la chambre en panique. Annie ne put contenir un frisson lorsqu'elle vit que la porte restait ouverte.

Elle jeta le morceau de verre, ne prit pas garde au sang sur elle, attrapa sa vieille veste, trop grande pour elle. Lorsqu'elle voulut passer le seuil de la porte, elle se bloqua. Avaler sa salive n'avait jamais été aussi difficile. Bon nombre d'émotions se bousculaient, mais elle ne savait pas lesquelles. Elle passa la porte et regarda autour d'elle. L'appartement était complètement vide, malgré le désordre qui y régnait. D'énormes gouttes de sang parsemaient le sol poisseux. Mais son père n'était pas là. La seule chose qu'elle pensait à récupérer était de l'argent. Elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs, un par un, soulevait n'importe quoi qui se trouvait sous sa main. Elle trouvait finalement quelques dollars dans une boite, au fond d'un tiroir de la cuisine. Elle sortit de l'appartement en courant, et descendit les nombreux étages par les escaliers tournant, l'esprit vide, ne priant que pour respirer l'air extérieur. Sa robe se levait au rythme de sa course, comme les ailes d'un oiseau en vol. Elle glissa sur une marche, et se rattrapa au mur sombre. Un homme plus âgé montait en même temps, et la vit perdre l'équilibre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, elle s'arrêta, la respiration forte, et l'observa, le regard perdu.

\- Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

Elle se détacha du mur, les membres tremblants sous l'effort qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de mener. Elle passa à côté de lui, le regard effarouché et curieux, se posant mille questions. Elle recula sur quelques marches, l'homme la suivant du regard, et elle reprit sa course dans l'élan d'adrénaline qui lui restait.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble, et observa autour, rapidement, tournant sur elle-même plusieurs fois. Gotham était noire. Elle entendit une voix l'interpeller depuis plus haut. Elle leva la tête, surprise, et vit son père rougi par son propre sang penché dans le vide. Il devait lui crier une injure, quelque chose comme « Je te retrouverai connasse, toi et ta mère je vous retrouverai, et préparez-vous à crever ». Crever ? Maintenant qu'elle était dehors ? Un sourire vengeur se dessina sur son visage arrogant, elle recula sur quelques mètres en regardant le visage irrité et meurtri de son père, dans un adieu silencieux de revanche. Elle écarta les bras, les ouvrants en grands, narquoise. Elle restait ainsi plusieurs secondes, comme si des plumes allaient apparaître à travers sa peau. Elle les laissa retomber lourdement, et se détourna, pour courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, vers n'importe quelle direction. Car n'importe qu'elle direction était désormais la bonne. Elle longeait les rues, sans s'arrêter, poussée par une force incroyable, qui lui ordonnait de continuer, incitée par un vent fantôme. Elle croyait laisser bon nombre de souvenirs derrière elle, comme si tout changeait grâce à quelques pas de courses. Illusion d'enfant que tout cela, elle le savait bien. C'est elle qui avait inventé ce vent, qu'elle attendait pourtant de bien longtemps, mais qu'importe, il était là, enfin. Ses cheveux se baladaient sur son dos, passaient dans son cou, caressaient sa nuque. Les rues nauséeuses ne s'arrêtaient pas, les gens croisés n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle avait espéré. Mais elle respirait, elle sentait Gotham. Les ténèbres nocturnes avalant peu à peu les grattes ciels et les rues encombrées, Annie se réfugia au pied d'un bâtiment, déjà occupé par des SDF et des rats. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, loin des autres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les lieux et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la Fox. Seul le personnage d'Annie Henderson m'appartient.

 **Avertissement :** Spoiler de la saison 1 et 2

 **Hey ! Je passe juste avec cette NDA pour remercier Plume-Aurora pour ses review qui me font vraiment plaisir ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce troisième chapitre :3**

Chapitre 3

Dark side of the moon

Jérôme passa son regard discrètement par la fenêtre, écartant légèrement le rideau. L'extérieur était en pleine agitation. Une bagarre avait du éclater, encore une fois. Les vieilles histoires de famille persistaient, obsédées, collantes comme des sangsues meurtrières. Il laissa échapper un soupire maniéré, en serrant les lèvres, la bouche tordue.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout...

Jérôme reprit le détergeant et frottait le sol en cherchant à faire disparaître les traces de sang, et enlever l'odeur répugnante du whisky. À moins que ce ne fut le contraire. Des coups firent trembler la porte. Il leva la tête brusquement, _quoi encore ?_

Il se leva, excédé, et adopta en chemin une mine défaite en attrapant son manteau.

\- Bonsoir, inspecteur Gordon et docteur Leslie Thompkins, se présenta Jim en montrant celle qui était désormais sa petite amie. Nous cherchons Lila Valeska, la charmeuse de serpent. Qui êtes-vous ?

Les sourcils froncés de surprise, Jérôme répondit tout en s'enfonçant dans son habit chaud.

\- Je suis son fils, Jérôme...

Le directeur du cirque était là aussi. Sûrement pour accompagner l'inspecteur afin de gérer sa progression dans le cirque.

\- Je suis désolé, inspecteur, mais je n'ai pas vu ma mère depuis hier soir... je pense qu'il à dû lui arriver quelque chose...

\- Jérôme ! Siffla le directeur. Ça suffit.

Lee, ne laissant rien échapper de la scène, ne put s'empêcher d'étudier le comportement étrange du directeur.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée.

\- Voyons, dit le directeur en s'avançant, tout le monde connaît Lila... elle aime s'amuser.

\- Elle aurait dû rentrer ce matin... ajouta Jérôme.

Irrité, le directeur se posta devant Gordon.

\- N'y prêtez pas attention, Lila Valeska finira par revenir... c'est une fêtarde, elle reviendra demain matin, sa petite culotte dans son sac, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Jim Gordon eut un tic interdit. Mais si son métier lui avait appris une chose, c'était de se fier aux impressions des autres, en plus des siennes.

\- Regardez Sheba, dit Jérôme en désignant le serpent enfermé dans une boîte en verre à côté de la porte, elle est agitée. Il doit être arrivé quelque chose à ma mère, j'en suis persuadé.

Gordon observa quelques secondes le visage inquiet du jeune homme roux en face de lui.

\- Ça avance à quelle vitesse, ces bêtes-là ? Demanda Gordon en regardant le serpent.

Des mines incompréhensives se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Pas très vite, répondit Jérôme, perturbé.

\- Bon... sortez la.

Jérôme sortit le serpent de sa boîte en serrant les dents, et laissa Sheba se poser sur le sol, dans toute la grâce que pouvait posséder un tel animal. Craintive, Lee gardait ses pieds loin de Sheba. Les quatre regardèrent alors la progression lente du serpent qui glissait entre les brins de paille étalés au sol. Elle les mena jusqu'à une roulotte couverte par une bâche. Le directeur avala sa salive, en essayant de ne pas intervenir. Suspicieux, Gordon souleva la bâche, et tous purent découvrir le corps mutilé de Lila Valeska, la charmeuse de serpent. Jérôme s'effondra sur le sol, sanglotant des larmes que tous perçurent comme sincères. Le spectacle ne faisait que commencer, et tous les acteurs venaient d'entrer en scène. Tout devait désormais être parfait, et la musique devrait continuer, pour une durée indéterminée, les doigts du pianiste ne devaient pas se fatiguer au risque de laisser s'écrouler le piano. Voire la scène de spectacle.

Jérôme, après avoir écoulé autant de larme qu'il pu en feindre, suivit Gordon jusqu'au département de police. Même lors de son interrogatoire, la couverture était parfaite : celle du jeune garçon bouleversé par la triste perte de sa mère, tout à fait perturbé, alors qu'il répondait à tous ses besoins et qu'il lui pardonnait tout ses tords. Un fils aussi dévoué et affectif n'aurait jamais souhaité la mort de sa mère adorée. Quelle tragédie pour ce jeune Jérôme.

Il adorait ça, être cette figure que personne ne redoutait, pour devenir ce démon qui avait bien longtemps dormi en lui. La police ne devinera jamais. Ils étaient trop stupides.

* * *

Gotham était immense, violente, puissante. Sale. Annie marchait tranquillement, évitant le regard des gens, regardant droit devant elle, ou le sol défiler sous ses pieds. Les rues s'enchaînaient les unes aux autres, interminablement. Elle ne marchait pas. Elle errait. Elle n'avait pas de but, elle n'avait pas de chez elle, et n'avait pas de compagnie. Le temps était long, tout comme il paraissait court. Le soleil se levait, invisible sous les nuages et les grands bâtiments, et traversait le ciel, discret, pour disparaître une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté de la ville. À se demander s'il existait vraiment. Elle longeait une ruelle, tout aussi malfaisante que celle qui composaient Gotham, remplie d'un couche indéfinie de brouillard, sortant des aérations des restaurants, ou tout autre commerce douteux. Elle prenait soin de faire attention où elle posait les pieds, toujours attentive au moindre de ses mouvements. Elle entendit remuer derrière elle, comme des coups ou des souffles assourdis. Elle se retourna brusquement, et vis trois hommes s'engager dans le ruelle en se battant, essayant de s'arracher un objet difforme. Elle se cacha immédiatement entre deux conteneurs crasseux qui se trouvaient là, en retenant sa respiration, repliant ses jambes sur sa poitrine, se fondant dans l'obscurité.

\- Lâche ça !

\- Vous allez le regretter !

Les trois hommes se bousculèrent jusqu'aux conteneurs. L'un donna un énorme coup de poing à un autre qui tomba à terre, pendant que le troisième se jetait sur le premier. Elle entendait leurs chaussures râper sur le sol, n'arrivant pas à les définir les uns et des autres. Celui qui était au sol sortit une arme dont la canon se distingua du reste de la rue sombre.

\- Lâchez ça tous les deux, c'est _mon_ fric.

Ils laissèrent le sac tomber sur le sol.

\- Hé, mec, calme toi avec ça.

\- J'crois que vous avez pas compris tous les deux.

Un coup sec retentit dans la ruelle, accompagné d'un silence mortifère. Personne ne donnait l'alarme, personne ne venait vérifier quoi que ce soit. Gotham était porteuse de secrets, et complice du crime. Annie le comprenait désormais. C'est pour ça que personne n'était venu à son aide. L'homme tomba au sol. Elle retint un cri. Le second homme, toujours debout, eut le temps de sortir son arme lui aussi.

\- Entre toi et moi. Ou on se crève, ou on partage. Dans le premier cas, on ne sait pas qui survit, dans le second, nous sommes tous les deux hors d'atteinte.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Le coup péta, plus fort que le premier. Annie sursauta, ne s'y attendant pas, et cogna légèrement la poubelle. L'homme à terre se releva en regardant vers les conteneurs. Il attrapa le sac.

\- Qui est là ?

Annie immobilisa tout son corps, instantanément. L'homme ajusta le sac sur son épaule, et s'enfuit en courant. Annie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas insisté, pourquoi il était partit sans en demander plus. Lorsque ses pas se fondirent dans le silence, et qu'ils ne furent qu'un échos nerveux dans le cœur d'Annie, elle ne se leva pour autant. Non, elle resta là, à observer les deux cadavres devant elle, laissant couler des larmes muettes sur ses joues. Elle n'arrivait pas à calmer son rythme cardiaque, et porta ses mains à ce qu'elle pouvait encore sentir de son cœur, tant la pression qu'il menait la serrait. Elle finit par se lever prudemment, sans prendre garde à ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, mais à ce qui se trouvait en face d'elle : des corps humains, sans vie.

C'était la première fois qu'Annie affrontait la mort. Elle se pencha au dessus de ce qui restait des deux hommes, en essayant de trouver un signe qui prouverait qu'un d'eux était encore en vie. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder longuement les pupilles inanimées, comme si elle-même goûtait à la mort, attendant qu'elle entre en elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle s'en détourna, alors quelque chose lui attrapa la cheville au même instant. Elle sursauta, paniquée, écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle voyait la bouche ensanglantée se remuer, sans un son, vide de toute parole. Annie le regardait se débattre contre lui même. Mais il ne dit rien, laissa échapper un bruit de gorge répugnant et sa main se détendit sur la cheville d'Annie. Elle la retira, sans se presser, et commença à partir, avant de se stopper une nouvelle fois.

Si Gotham était ainsi, elle ne pourrait jamais survivre. Elle avait eu de la chance, pendant une misérable semaine. De la _chance_. Ce ne serait pas suffisant. Elle se refusa à tourner la tête pendant plusieurs secondes, mais s'enquit finalement vers le cadavre et attrapa l'arme tombée au sol. C'était plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais qu'est ce que cela faisait d'elle, si elle gardait cette arme ? Ou du moins, si elle l'utilisait ? Gotham était meurtrière. Pas elle. Elle jeta l'arme dans le conteneur, rabattit sa capuche, enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible, avant de changer d'avis. Elle compterait encore quelques temps sur la chance.

Annie avait réussi à se dénicher un vieil immeuble désaffecté, ce qui ne manquait finalement pas dans la ville. Ce qui manquait cruellement néanmoins, c'était la place. Trouver une place libre, qui protège du vent et de la pluie n'était pas aisé. L'argent trouvé l'avait fait tenir quelques temps, habituée à ne pas trop manger, elle avait pu épargner les dollars. Mais les jours passant, le dernier billet fut écoulé dans l'achat de pain.

La survie commençait alors réellement. Parce qu'avec de l'argent, on peut aller jusqu'au bout du monde, voire au-delà, mais sans aucune ressource économique, la seule chose qu'on puisse faire est s'empresser d'en trouver. Et le meilleur endroit pour s'en procurer était sûrement les commerces. Annie se fondait dans la foule, puisque la foule confondait tout le monde. Elle regardait chaque personne, étonnée de voir qu'ils ne la voyait pas, trop occupé à se presser. Ils se fonçaient les uns sur les autres, sans s'en lasser. Elle repéra un vendeur de fruits et légumes, qui étalait sa marchandise devant son magasin. Non seulement il serait aisé pour elle de venir _emprunter_ de la nourriture, mais ceux qui choisissaient étaient encore plus facile à voler. Toutes ces idées n'étaient pas tout à fait « morales », mais Annie n'avait pas le choix. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas avoir le choix. Voler, tuer, ou retourner chez elle. Elle ne se rabaisserait pas au dernier choix, et n'évoquait pas le second. Elle s'avança alors tout doucement, et enfonça sa main dans la poche d'un client, faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux pommes. Elle retint sa respiration, trouva le portefeuille et l'extirpa tout tranquillement. Elle en retira les quelques billets qui s'y trouvaient. L'homme tourna son regard alors qu'elle le refermait. Il ne comprit pas d'abord, se disant bien que ce portefeuille lui était familier. Annie le regarda plusieurs secondes, avant de lui jeter l'objet sur la poitrine et de s'enfuir avec les billets.

\- Arrêtez là ! Arrêtez la fille !

Avant que les autres ne comprennent, elle eut le temps de les bousculer, l'homme courut derrière elle. Plus légère, elle allongeait la distance entre elle et lui petit à petit. Il lui criait de s'arrêter, la menaçait, mais Annie avait l'impression de s'envoler, inatteignable. Elle se retourna, continuant sa course en marche arrière, pour le voir, et reprit son élan pour qu'il la perde de vue. Essoufflée, elle fonça jusqu'à son immeuble pour s'affaler contre un mur. Elle se mit à rire, l'adrénaline toujours présente, et la peur lui faisant valser le cœur. Vingt dollars. Pas mal pour une première, pensa-t-elle. Elle se pinça les lèvres, en pensant aux injustices auxquelles elle s'adonnerait. C'était effrayant, mais Annie ressentait surtout un certain soulagement. Elle prenait sa revanche sur la vie, et sur toute cette ville. La jeune criminelle entendit comme un bruit de vêtement raflant un mur. Elle leva immédiatement les yeux, et se concentra sur les sons qui l'entouraient, pour repérer d'où venait le mouvement. Elle cacha les billets entre son bas et sa cuisse, sous sa robe. Elle se leva calmement, attentive à tous ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle avança sans bruit jusqu'au milieu de la pièce, et fit plusieurs tours sur elle-même.

\- J'aurais pas cru que tu tiendrais tout ce temps ! S'éleva une voix dans le vide.

Annie tressaillit, et ferma ses poings.

\- Qui est là ?

Une ombre s'étala alors sur un mur, pour laisser découvrir un corps encore caché par le contre jour.

\- Pas mal ton coup de tout à l'heure ! Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu pourrais reposer les portefeuilles sans te faire avoir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, toi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

\- Pas encore.

C'était une fille, jeune à première vue, peut-être plus jeune qu'elle. Les cheveux frisés, le regard assuré, le visage félin, elle s'approchait d'Annie sans aucune hésitation.

\- Arrête de stresser, t'as rien à craindre. Je suis Cat, t'as peut-être entendu parler de moi ?

Annie tourna la tête de droite à gauche, négative.

\- Tant pis, c'est pas très grave. Ça fait... quoi ?... presque trois semaines que t'es là ? Tu m'impressionnes presque. T'as réussi à lui retirer combien, à l'autre idiot ?

\- Ça te regarde pas, répondit Annie, sans réfléchir.

Cat haussa les épaules, avec un mouvement défait des lèvres mêlé à de la malice.

\- Dommage pour toi, je pouvais te proposer plus, tu sais.

Annie fronça les sourcils, et regarda Cat s'éloigner. Elle hésitait à la rappeler. Plus ? Cette fille semblait habituée de la rue, pas comme elle. Mais Annie laissa Cat s'en aller. Elle n'avait pas besoin de plus, pour l'instant en tout cas. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Cette _Cat_ semblait plutôt vicieuse, assez pour lui faire un mauvais coup. Annie relâcha ses épaules tendues, et se laissa tomber sur ses couvertures.

\- Seule, elle s'en sortait bien.

Annie commençait à connaître la grande Gotham. Pour savoir qui elle était, il fallait faire partie d'elle. Elle la connaissait de deux façons : la Gotham silencieuse, soumise et comparse. Celle qui avait abrité Annie dans sa chambre tout ce temps. Et la ville grande et étendue, criminelle et sanguinaire, libre parfois. Injuste et jamais loyale, traîtresse. La seconde Gotham lui plaisait plus que la première. Annie s'arrêta devant une vitrine où une télévision passait des informations en boucle. On voyait le visage d'un policier, en haut à droite, au dessus de la journaliste qui parlait dans le vide. Sous l'image était inscrit le nom de « Gordon ». Il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom, chez elle. C'était un homme séduisant, plutôt jeune, le visage dur et impassible. La journaliste et la photo disparurent pour laisser place à un nouveau visage, celui d'un jeune homme roux, aux yeux malades, un sourire grand comme un croissant de lune affiché au visage, presque toutes les dents découvertes. C'était une photo officielle, provenant de la police de Gotham. Jérôme Valeska avait été arrêté pour avoir commis un crime et avait été enfermé à l'Asile d'Arkham.

Voilà donc le visage de la folle Gotham. Annie remua la tête, compatissante d'elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi. Elle sentit une goutte d'eau s'écraser sur sa veste. La population s'agita subitement, courant pour s'abriter, les prévoyants ouvraient leur parapluie, les autres accéléraient légèrement le pas. Annie se détacha de la vitrine, et s'enfonça dans la foule pressée. Elle bouscula volontairement une dame d'un âge qui sortait d'une épicerie, et attrapa dans son cabas un paquet indistinct, tout en s'excusant. Un paquet de chips, qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement pour piocher à l'intérieur. Elle s'introduit dans une ruelle dépouillée de toute activité, traînant négligemment le pas.

Mais une ombre apparut au bout, qui avançait rapidement vers elle. Annie plissa les yeux, pour mieux la distinguer, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Une seconde ombre se dessina dans l'obscurité, poursuivant la première. Elle reconnu cette dernière alors qu'elle était à quelques mètres d'elle : c'était Cat. Annie se détourna de sa route, elle croisa son regard, Cat eut un mouvement de surprise, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. L'autre ombre était un homme, arme à la main. Sans envisager une quelconque conséquence, Annie jeta le paquet de chips à son visage, pour le déstabiliser. Elle attrapa en même temps un manche qui traînait sur le sol et le lui envoya dans le ventre. Il marcha sur le paquet, écrasant son contenu, alors qu'Annie le désarmait d'un coup de bâton sur la main. Un troisième coup porté au visage lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Elle entendit des pas précipités derrière elle, et Cat lui attrapa le bras pour l'obliger à la suivre, elles s'enfuirent toutes les deux, sans se préoccuper de l'homme à terre. Annie suivait Cat, en oubliant toutes les suspicions qu'elle avait envers la jeune femme. Elles se réfugièrent en haut d'un toit, après avoir monté les nombreuses marches d'un immeuble habité. Annie se mit à rire en voyant Gotham depuis là-haut, la respiration rapide, le cœur tambourinant d'allégresse. Elle se rapprocha du bord, pour regarder en bas, et fut prise d'un enthousiasme effrayé.

\- Waouh ! S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers Cat, alors ça ! Alors ça c'était génial ! T'as vu comment je lui ai cassé la gueule ? Juste incroyable !

\- Te réjouis pas trop, t'as eu un coup de chance. Ce mec aurait pu te laisser pour morte dans cette rue.

\- Ce qui n'est finalement pas arrivé ! Tout va pour le mieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu portes ?

Cat regarda furtivement le petit sac qu'elle avait sur les épaules.

\- Rien qui te regarde, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Je viens de te sauver la mise, tu pourrais au moins me remercier.

\- Je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles.

\- Annie. Mais appelle moi Ann, seulement. Bon qu'est-ce que tu dois faire de ce sac ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose de super important pour que tu te fasses poursuivre comme ça.

\- Sincèrement ? Reste en dehors de ça. T'as rien à faire ici, retourne dans ton immeuble miteux et laisse faire les autres, répondit Cat, blessante.

Annie fronça les sourcils, surprise de la réaction de la féline.

\- Tu sais pas ce que tu veux. Un coup tu viens pour complimenter ma ténacité, et maintenant, tu joues à la fille solo.

Cat se contenta de secouer la tête de droite à gauche en plissant le nez, dans un mélange de dédain et de manque de considération.

\- Même moi je sais pas ce qu'il y a l'intérieur. Enfin, pas encore. C'est pour Le Pingouin.

\- Le Pingouin ? Interrogea Annie, dubitative.

\- Il y avait décidément trop de faux humains dans cette ville.

\- T'es vraiment larguée, toi, soupira Cat. Tu verras bien.

\- Je viens avec toi ?

\- Y a une récompense, et c'est Le Pingouin qui la donne, tu m'as aidée, t'as le droit à ta part.

Cat ajusta le sac sur son dos et se détourna. Annie la suivit, se laissant tomber du bord de l'immeuble vers l'intérieur. Elle trottina pour la rejoindre. Étrangement, Annie se sentait bien. Elle ne devait peut-être pas. Mais elle avait l'impression de trouver une place qu'elle avait longuement cherché.


	4. Chapter 4 : Leçon de séduction

Chapitre 4

Leçon de séduction

C'est le Docteur Strange qui accueillit Jérôme à Arkham, avec ses manies habituelles. Le rouquin le regardait faire, sans dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant de l'observer d'un regard et d'un sourire inexpressifs. Il dû enfiler un uniforme de très mauvais goût, rayé de blanc et de noir.

Ils avaient fini par le démasquer, il avait pourtant été si parfait ! Mais ce Gordon avait été plus malin qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il l'avait peut-être sous-estimé. Ce qui ne faisait pas de lui moins qu'un génie. Ils le firent avancer jusque dans l'enceinte de l'asile, avec le reste des prisonniers. Ou plutôt des _internés_. Comme aimait à le dire Hugo Strange, il n'est pas le directeur d'une prison, mais d'un asile. À sa droite, des barreaux retenant des hommes et des femmes aux visages dégradés, salis, aux yeux vitreux. Jérôme s'arrêta un instant pour les regarder, soulevant un sourcil qui déforma son front. Le séjour risquait d'être long. Les gardes lui pressèrent légèrement le dos pour qu'il reprenne sa marche.

\- Te voilà chez toi, Jérôme, dit d'une voix lente et froide le Docteur Strange.

Il se tourna vers lui, nonchalamment, le regard presque menaçant. Mais un sourire apparu, que le Docteur Strange fit semblant de comprendre, sans se sentir déstabilisé. Il ne l'était jamais. Un génie tel que lui n'était jamais déstabilisé, et surtout pas par des personnages comme Jérôme, qui se prenaient pour ce qu'ils n'étaient évidemment pas.

\- Ravi que cela te plaise, dit Strange. Je te laisse faire connaissance avec tes nouveaux camarades.

Il sourit à son tour, en considérant Jérôme derrière ses lunettes rondes, inclinant légèrement la tête. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, conservant son attitude arrogante et supérieure. Il se sentait déjà comme chez lui. Non pas qu'il faisait parti de ce type de personne, mais qu'il n'aurait aucune difficulté à leur montrer qu'il était bien au dessus d'eux. Il était désormais de l'autre côté des barreaux, avec les autres. Il posa sa tête entre deux, tenant la cage de ses mains, et se mit à rire sans contrôle, alors que Strange passait devant eux.

Tout était long à Arkham. Le temps, la vie, les jours. Même les heures de repas semblaient interminables. La première chose à faire était bien évidemment trouver des personnes notables, qui puissent l'aider – si d''aide il avait besoin – dans ce confinement. Et quoi de mieux que de s'emparer de la bienfaisance d'un homme richissime, aux allures bourgeoises, et aux privilèges inconsidérés dans un endroit tel qu'Arkham ? Et Jérôme avait son parfait candidat pour ce poste considérable : Richard Sionis, homme d'affaire opulent, séduisant, et meurtrier de surcroît, ils avaient tout pour se plaire. L'après-midi était à son milieu lorsque le jeune Jérôme s'assit en face de Sionis. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long instant, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parle. Jérôme claqua sa langue imperceptiblement.

\- Je suis intéressé par vous, Richard Sionis, dit-il avec un regard professionnel. Plus exactement, j'ai besoin d'un ami au sein de notre petite communauté de cinglés.

Un homme de grande taille s'approcha de Jérôme au même instant, un collier de perle à la main.

\- Hé regarde, regarde, il est joli mon collier, tu peux me le mettre, j'y arrive pas.

Il enchaînait rapidement les mots entres eux, les confondant presque, omettant certains sons. Jérôme serra les poings sur la table, alors que l'autre continuait à l'assommer de ses paroles inutiles. Il sourit férocement à Sionis :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser trente secondes, il se tourna machinalement vers l'homme. Dégage, s'il te plaît, avant que je te fasse avaler ton collier perle par perle jusqu'à ce que tu meurs d'étouffement et que ton sang sorte par tes yeux lentement, articula-t-il en serrant les dents.

L'homme ramena son collier à lui, se taisant, craintif. Il se détourna sans attendre.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, reprit Jérôme en regardant Sionis, mais il se ressent comme un manque cruel d'éducation par ici.

\- Je suis du même avis, jeune homme, répondit Sionis en posant son journal sur la table. Tu es bien jeune pour être ici, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Juste tué ma mère, j'ai fais quelques erreurs de débutant. Mais ces imbéciles de la police ont mis un bout de temps avant de me démasquer, et seulement parce qu'ils ont été aidé par un vieillard sénile et répugnant. Enfin, j'ai quand même évité Blackgate.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux devenir ton ami ? Ou, du moins – à minima – que _toi_ tu deviennes mon ami ?

Jérôme eut une moue enfantine, rapidement défaite par ses allures d'adulte névrosé.

\- Je suis fasciné par votre manque de... compassion ? Sollicitude ? _Empathie ?_ J'ai suivi votre affaire, c'est pas du joli-joli ce que vous avez fait, et ça me plaît. Et puis, je suis aussi un garçon plein de talent, dit-il en tournant sur sa chaise, je suis un visionnaire, une sorte de génie. Je n'ai rien à perdre, et tout à gagner : la seule chose que je veux, c'est voir cette ville sombrer dans le chaos, pour le plaisir de voir Gotham s'assombrir sous nos actes malfaisants.

\- Tu as une bien grande image de toi, répondit Sionis en reprenant son journal.

\- Il en faut, pour avoir du crédit.

Sionis adopta un rictus qui parlait de lui-même. Il leva les yeux par dessus son journal pour voir Jérôme. Ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire tout aussi pervers et diabolique. Le rouquin se félicitait pour cette victoire qui devrait lui apporter bon nombre d'avantages et de facilités. À savoir avoir la paix des gardes, et donc le droit de fracasser avec allégresse ceux qui avaient le don de le mettre hors de lui, sans pour autant s'attirer les foudres de ceux qui faisaient deux fois son poids. En bref, Jérôme avait réussi à se faire respecter en un rien de temps au sein d'Arkham. L'amitié de Jérôme et Sionis avait rassemblé à leur table différentes figures du crime : Robert Greenwood, tueur de femmes et cannibale le décalé Arnold Dobkins, schizophrène, tueur et violeur au regard batracien Aaron Helzinger, grand homme au crâne chauve, à la force impressionnante. Jérôme n'aurait pu rêver mieux : ce n'était pas au cirque qu'il se serait fait des amis aussi redoutables et sinistres. Être considéré comme _taré_ lui réussissait peut-être, finalement.

Il jouait avec un bout de mouchoir récupéré pendant le repas, à moitié allongé sur le banc, les pieds traînant négligemment sur la table, lorsqu'il reçut une tape sur le flanc. Il n'y fit d'abord pas attention, trop occupé à casser le bout de mouchoir endurci avec ses ongles. Un morceau tomba sur son nez lorsqu'une deuxième frappe lui arrivait au même endroit. Il laissa tomber son passe-temps et répondit aux coups de pied de Sionis. Il s'assit sur le banc, et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir passer une nouvelle arrivante. Une élégante jeune femme, aux yeux bleus, le visage carré, les cheveux blonds. Il sourit en la voyant traverser la salle commune avec assurance. Elle s'empara d'une chaise, s'assit lourdement dessus, croisa les jambes et attrapa un journal qui traînait sur la table. Il croisa le regard de Sionis. Le milliardaire lui montra la jeune femme d'un discret mouvement de la tête. Jérôme claqua les paumes de ses mains sur la table et se leva du banc pour rejoindre Barbara. Il passa par dessus une chaise, en essayant d'attirer l'attention, et s'assit devant Barbara qui l'ignora grandiosement.

 _\- Salut Beauté, je m'appelle Jérôme, déclara-t-il tout sourire._

 _\- Fiche moi le camp, le rouquin, dit-elle avec dédain sans lever les yeux de son journal._

 _-J'essaye seulement d'être poli, répondit-il sans être déstabilisé. T'es la pour quoi toi ?_

 _-J'ai tué mes parents._

 _-Oooh... Moi aussi... Enfin... ma mère en tout cas. C'est libérateur, hein ? Owwww, dit-il en s'arrachant la paupière à moitié, un vrai pied !_

Barbara ne répondit pas au jeune homme qui parlait beaucoup trop. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, en lui signifiant qu'il était inutile de continuer la discussion qu'il menait seul. Jérôme perdit sa motivation.

 _-Okay, d'accord, tu vois ce balèze, ce beau-gosse là qui te regarde comme si t'étais une côtelette ?_ Enchaîna-t-il en désignant négligemment Sionis qui était accoudé à la table en attendant le regard de Barbara. _Richard Sionis, le présenta-t-il, c'est un millionnaire, Monsieur à son avion privé, il aussi un bateau avec un jacuzzi dessus. Ce gars-là a tué vingt-cinq personnes, rigola-t-il à moitié, juste pour le plaisir._

 _-Oui, et alors ? Murmura Barbara en lui faisant comprendre que ce Sionis ne l'intéressait pas plus lui._

 _\- Alors, tu es très à son goût, il veut être ton ami._

 _\- Mmh... laisse-moi réfléchir. Non._

 _\- Ici, c'est essentiel d'avoir un ami pour une fille,_ dit Jérôme avec un air sérieux qui le renvoyait presque à sa condition de jeune adulte équilibré. _Parce que les gardes se fichent qu'il t'arrive des misères, ils se disent que les prisonniers l'ont bien mérité. Et il arrive des misères tout le temps ici... Oh ouais, tout le temps._

Barbara considéra quelques secondes le jeune homme sérieux. Cet idiot avait réussi à l'inquiéter. Mais elle ne s'abaissera pas à la stupide invitation de Sionis. Elle se tourna sur sa chaise et interpella Aaron qui était loin devant elle, assis à la table de Sionis.

 _\- Hé ! Toi là ! Par ici !_ Appela-t-elle en levant le bras pour attirer son regard, en sifflant et claquant des doigts _. Hé le chauve là ! Regarde moi, oui, oui, toi ! Saaaluuuut, viens par là._

Aaron sourit en voyant la belle Barbara l'appeler. Il se leva pour la rejoindre, méfiant.

 _\- Saluuut, dit-elle une nouvelle fois d'une voix mielleuse._

 _\- Salut, hésita-t-il._

 _\- Je m'appelle Barbara. Tu veux bien être mon ami ? Demanda-t-elle en battant des cils, provocatrice._

 _\- Ouais !_

Jérôme se délectait de la scène, voyant Barbara agir ainsi, sans douter de sa propre assurance. Il posa son menton sur une main et la regardait faire.

 _\- Si quelqu'un ici essaye de me faire du mal... tu vas me protéger, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Ouais._

 _\- Je te remercie du fond du cœur ! T'es chou, finit-elle en lui tapant le doigt sur le nez._

Elle ricana stupidement une dernière fois, laissant Aaron se contenter du spectacle, pour se rassoir sur sa chaise en face de Jérôme.

 _\- J'ai un ami, maintenant, déclara-t-elle._

Il passa sa main sur sa joue.

 _\- T'es une vraie méchante... ironisa-t-il, faisant semblant d'être outré._

 _\- Toi, sois mignon, va me faire un sandwich._

 _\- Ton ami est un gorille, le mien tire les ficelles dans cet asile. Grâce à lui tu peux avoir des choses qu'on ne peut pas trouver dans cet endroit._

Barbara se sentit tout à coup intéressée par ce que disait le gamin. Elle se pencha en avant.

 _\- Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ?_

Jérôme comprenait qu'il gagnait à cet instant.

 _\- Tout ce dont tu as besoin._

 _\- J'ai besoin d'un téléphone._

Victorieux, Jérôme sourit maladivement. Il venait de réussir à charmer Barbara Kean. Il croisa le regard de Sionis, et ce dernier comprit qu'il avait réussi. Barbara et Jérôme se levèrent pour le rejoindre à sa table. Obtenir ce téléphone était gagné d'avance pour la talentueuse jeune femme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Barbara soit acceptée dans la petite troupe. Ils passaient le plus clair de la journée tous ensembles, en essayant de tuer le temps. Ce qui était de ce fait plus facile à faire à plusieurs plutôt que seul. Barbara avait essayé d'amadouer Jim avec le téléphone obtenu, mais il n'avait pas cédé à son jeu de séduction, qui se révéla pour le moins inutile. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table, Barbara à moitié allongée sur Sionis pendant qu'Aaron lui vernissait les ongles de pieds. Le millionnaire racontait une histoire drôle, écouté de tous, lorsqu'un homme épais, au crâne sérieusement dégarni et la voix forte entra dans la salle commune pour hurler :

 _\- Écoutez bande d'esclaves !_

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui : ceux surpris de Sionis et de la plupart des personnes présentes, celui indifférent de Barbara et celui enjoué d'Arnold. Jérôme qui avait allongé sa tête sur ses bras se releva brusquement.

 _\- Ma patience à des limites ! Continua le nouvel arrivant. Vous allez tous soumettre vos âmes à ma volonté !_

Le gros bonhomme monta sur une table pour prendre plus de hauteur.

 _\- Sinon je vous jure par le pouvoir du maître que je me repaîtrai de votre souffrance !_

Greenwood fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il disait.

 _\- Je me délecterai de vos lamentations, continua-t-il. Je vous écraserai tous comme des insectes._

Mais il ne put finir, une quinte de toux le surpris lui retirant le peu de crédibilité qu'il possédait. Il tomba sur la table et une brume bleuâtre s'échappa de sa bouche. Le groupe se leva d'un même élan en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La fumée envahissait bientôt toute la pièce et le reste du bâtiment. Les prisonniers et gardes s'étouffèrent, pour sombrer dans un sommeil profond et inébranlable.

Au même instant une porte explosa, pour laisser entrer une femme avec un masque à gaz. Elle tira sur les trois gardes de l'entrée que la fumée n'avait pas encore atteint. Tabitha Gallavan repéra son colis derrière la grille : les meurtriers étaient paisiblement endormis. Elle sourit malicieusement. Aidée de ses hommes, elle sortit les six chanceux et les hissa dans le trafic garé dans la cours d'Arkham. Le somnifère agirait encore quelques heures. Ils avaient tout le temps pour rentrer et les livrer à son frère. Jérôme, Sionis, Barbara, Arnold, Aaron et Greenwood s'étaient échappé de l'asile d'Arkham sans avoir eu besoin de bouger le petit doigt.

* * *

\- Tu ne dis rien, et tu me laisse faire prévint Cat en chuchotant.

Elle accéléra le pas pour passer devant. Des hommes surveillaient les entrées. En reconnaissant Cat, ils la laissèrent passer. Quelqu'un attrapa le bras d'Annie sans ménagement. Surprise, elle tenta de se dégager.

\- Elle est avec moi, dit Cat en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en se déhanchant avec assurance.

Il parut réfléchir une poignée de seconde et lâcha Annie.

Elles entrèrent dans le grand café aux couleurs éclatantes et chaleureuses. Cat semblait connaître les lieux, elle déambulait sans se presser, ne croisant même pas le regard des gardes. Annie la suivait de près, tout en prenant connaissance de l'endroit, qui, pour être un repère de malfaiteurs, était très distingué. Elle voulut toucher un tableau du bout des doigts, mais Cat l'arrêta avant, lui faisant les gros yeux. Annie leva les épaules, gênée. Elles débouchèrent dans une grande salle, avec plusieurs tables, un grand bar, et une scène de spectacle. Annie faisait aller ses yeux de partout, émerveillée par le confort et la richesse de l'endroit. Un homme les attendait, un sourire crispé fendant grossièrement son visage, accompagné d'une autre personne d'une plus grande corpulence, à l'évidence présente pour le protéger.

\- Regarde Butch ! Le chaton est de retour.

La bouche de Butch s'étira en un sourire retenu. Cat ne répondit pas. Annie fronça très légèrement les sourcils et observa Le Pingouin. Quel étrange personnage que celui là, fin, aux allures délaissées mais pourtant soignées, les cheveux noirs et gras, le nez long et crochu, la démarche irrégulière. Elle comprenait d'où lui venait ce surnom de Pingouin. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua Annie.

\- Qui est-ce ?

Cat la considéra quelques instants.

\- Absolument personne. Elle m'a aidé, elle mérite une partie de la récompense.

\- Dois-je en comprendre que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé, Selina ?

 _\- Cat_ , corrigea-t-elle.

Elle défit le sac de son dos, et le tendit au Pingouin. Butch s'en empara. Annie ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer le visage disgracieux en face d'elle.

\- Je veux ma récompense, maintenant.

\- La voilà, dit Pingouin en souriant avec courtoisie.

Il sortit de sa poche plusieurs billets enroulés.

\- Comme promis. Tu partageras avec ta nouvelle amie comme tu le voudras.

\- Cat adopta un rictus satisfait.

\- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a dans ce sac ? Questionna Cat en rangeant les billets dans sa poche.

Pingouin sourit malicieusement.

\- Tous les secrets ne sont pas bons à savoir, petit Chat. Disons que celui-ci va sûrement m'aider à changer les règles de cette ville. Nous avançons pas à pas.

La jeune femme souleva un sourcil, peu convaincue. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer, Annie intervint.

\- Vous êtes Oswald Coppelbot ?

La féline eut un regard excédé, et se tourna vers elle pour lui intimer de se taire. Mais Annie l'ignora. Le Pingouin l'observa plusieurs secondes.

\- Je vous ai déjà vu, continua Annie. Vous aussi vous m'avez vue. C'était il y a quelques années. Je m'en souviens, parce que vous êtes la dernière personne extérieure que j'ai vue.

Désorienté, il ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Pas même un souffle. Il se souvenait. C'était la fille de l'immeuble. Personne ne connaissait son nom, et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'elle était là. Mais après toutes ces années, plus personne ne la croyait en vie. Il devait avoir un peu plus de vingt-ans en ce temps là. Annie ne pu s'empêcher de ressentir une immense colère.

\- Vous m'aviez vue ce jour-là. Pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

\- Nous sommes à Gotham, dit-il, comme tout pouvait alors être excusé.

Elle soutint son regard froid, et sentit un frisson la parcourir.

Il était de la Gotham comparse. Elle ne pouvait rien répliquer. Le nom de cette ville semblait justifier tous les maux du monde.

\- On y va, dit Cat en se détournant.

Éloignées du repère du Pingouin, Cat fit un demi-tour sur elle-même pour regarder Annie dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que t'es malade ? Demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

\- Quoi ? Fit semblant de s'étonner Annie.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'as eu de la chance, c'était Pingouin. Mais si c'avait été Fish Mooney ou un autre paria de la mafia, tu aurais très bien pu te faire tuer, et personne n'aurait rien vu !

\- Je n'ai rien à perdre, répondit Annie la voix posée. Je ne sais même pas qui est « Mooney ». Il ne m'est rien arrivé, ni à toi d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas de quoi tu te plains.

Le visage décomposé, Cat leva les mains vers ses joues, en pliant toute ses phalanges comme si elle avait eut des griffes au bout des doigts.

\- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! La rue c'est pas comme ça, tu fais pas ce que tu veux quand tu veux !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ? Me taire peut-être ?

\- La réelle question c'est qu'est-ce que _toi_ tu as décidé de faire ? Faire le tour de la ville pour partir à la recherche de tous ceux qui t'ont un jour croisé dans ta misérable piaule pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils devraient culpabiliser jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours pour ne pas t'avoir aidé ? Si c'est pour ça que tu t'es barrée, tu peux tout de suite rentrer chez toi. Tu te venge que si tu as les moyens de te venger, et laisse-moi te dire que t'en a pas les capacités.

Annie se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Cat devait avoir raison, parce qu'à cet instant elle se sentit incroyablement ridicule. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, en écoutant les rumeurs lointaines de la ville en mouvement tout autour d'elle. N'obtenant pas de réponse, Cat laissa échapper un bruit de bouche qui signifiait toute son aberration. Elle sortit les billets de sa poche et en tendit plusieurs à Annie.

\- Tiens voilà ta part. Bonne chance.

Elle se détourna. Les billets entre les mains et les yeux humides Annie ne bougeait pas. Cat était la seule à l'avoir aidée depuis sa fuite, et elle la laissait partir sans rien dire. Il était pourtant évident qu'elle avait besoin d'elle. Annie chassa la brume qui avait envahit son esprit, cristallisant ses idées et sa réflexion dans des ténèbres malsaines. Elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière elle et se mit à courir dans la direction de Cat, passa devant elle pour l'empêcher de continuer sa route.

\- Attends, dit-elle. J'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais bien.

Agacée, elle fit trembler légèrement son nez.

\- Sincèrement ? Oui. Pousse-toi maintenant.

\- Non non, ce que je veux dire...

\- Je sais très bien ce que tu veux dire. Mais je peux pas t'aider. Tu te débrouilles très bien sans moi.

\- S'il te plaît, tu pourrais m'apprendre quelques trucs, je sais pas, quelques combines, et après ça je te fiche la paix. Et puis on forme plutôt une bonne équipe et...

\- Hé, hé, hé, la coupa-t-elle, y a pas d'équipe, pas de binôme, pas de nous.

\- Bon, d'accord, comme tu veux, mais je te demande pas grand chose.

\- La féline souffla d'exaspération.

\- Je te jure que si tu m'attire des problèmes je te tue, dit-elle en pointant son doigt à la base de son cou.

\- Promis je me laisserai faire, répondit Annie en esquissant un sourire.

\- Allez viens, on va bouffer.

Annie s'apaisa en voyant la jeune femme tiquer pour effacer un sourire qui lui narguait les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire merci, Cat n'étais pas du genre à recevoir les compliments ou les reconnaissances. Elle enferma les billets dans la poche de sa veste, et lui emboîta le pas.

* * *

\- Si tu peux pas sauter ce toit, tu vas pas y arriver, lui cria Cat depuis l'autre immeuble.

Au début, ça avait parut être une bonne idée. Annie avait suivit Cat en haut des immeubles, regarder par dessus et se pencher n'avait pas été une dure épreuve, mais sauter par dessus, elle lui en demandait trop.

\- Si je me rate, je vais mourir écrasée ! Répondit-elle.

\- Au moins t'auras essayé ! Et au pire je te rattrape ! Dépêche-toi avant que je te laisse pourrir ici !

Elle avait essayé à plusieurs reprises, et s'était à chaque fois arrêtée au dernier moment. Elle reprit son élan et une grande inspiration, et s'élança à vive allure. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se voir rater le toit d'en face, et tomber dans le vide interminable. Malgré elle, son corps se refusait à sauter par dessus le vide et elle se retrouvait penchée sur le toit à regarder le sol lointain.

\- Arrête de penser à ce qu'il y a derrière ce toit ! Lança Cat en perdant patience.

 _Plus facile à dire qu'à faire._ Annie se détacha du vide en face d'elle et prit plus d'élan. Elle s'attarda un peu, en essayant d'ignorer son corps bouillonnant, qui lui hurlait que tout cela n'était que folie. Elle enroula ses cheveux autour de son doigt afin les empêcher de bouger pour les relâcher entre ses omoplates. Et puis, peut-être découvrirait-elle qu'elle savait voler. Sur ces méditations, elle laissa l'insouciance s'emparer de son âme, se précipita le long du toit et s'élança d'un bond arrivé au bout. Cat se redressa immédiatement, prête à réagir à n'importe quelle éventualité. Annie n'eut plus conscience de son être durant ce qui parut être un long moment, dans lequel elle n'était finalement plus elle-même. Elle comprit qu'elle était encore en vie seulement lorsque son corps s'abattit sur le bord du toit. Ses mains tenaient la surface rugueuse pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas sur le sol. Ses pieds frottaient le mur qui n'avait plus de fin. Elle sentit un de ses bas s'effiler au contact de la structure.

\- Cat ! Appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière apparut au dessus d'elle, et attrapa les bras d'Annie qui pendait dans le vide, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Cat la tirait vers elle pendant qu'elle poussait sur le mur avec ses pieds pour se hisser sur l'immeuble. Sentant le sol dur sous elle, elle se laissa complètement tomber dessus, en essayant de calmer sa respiration et les tremblements qui agitaient le reste de son corps.

\- Ça va ? Demanda Cat en la regardant, assise juste à côté d'elle.

Annie leva légèrement la tête pour croiser son regard, et elle se mit à rire. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage et son corps.

\- Je suis en vie ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux rires.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol en fermant les yeux.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que c'est bon, dit-elle en ouvrant ses bras.

Elle avait mal de partout, le mur râpeux lui avait laissé des traces sur ses jambes et ses bras, la tête lui tournait, ses bas étaient foutus, sa robe déchirée, mais elle était vivante.

Son initiation à la rue était fabuleusement bénéfique.


End file.
